


Sudoku

by Ursa888



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa888/pseuds/Ursa888
Summary: In their younger days, they would’ve been out at this time of night as the sun had only just set a couple of hours ago, but nowadays they preferred to relax in the comfort of their warm, little home.





	Sudoku

Thomas and Jimmy were sitting up in bed. Thomas with the paper across his lap, skimming through the articles. Jimmy was to his left, fiddling with the clasp of his watch, staring at the faded wallpaper. In their younger days, they would’ve been out at this time of night as the sun had only just set a couple of hours ago, but nowadays they preferred to relax in the comfort of their warm, little home.

 

“I’m worried about tomorrow,” Jimmy said, breaking the serene silence.

 

“What’s got you worried, love?” Thomas asked, setting the paper down, looking at Jimmy with kind eyes.

 

“I’m going to the doctor,” Jimmy replied. Thomas expected him to elaborate, but Jimmy just looked at him as he continued to pinch at his watch.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Thomas asked, glancing at Jimmy’s wrist. Jimmy opened and closed his mouth a couple times before replying,

 

“Yes, please, could you take it off?”

 

Thomas reached over, slid the leather strap through the loop, popped the metal arm out of the hole, and pulled the watch off of Jimmy’s wrinkled wrist.

 

“Thanks, love,” Jimmy said quietly, looking at his own hands. Thomas simply smiled in response as he placed the timepiece on his bedside table.

 

“Now why is it that you’re worried?” Thomas asked again. He shifted slightly closer to Jimmy.

 

“I just don’t know what he’ll say. You know… I… I just don’t have the coordination I used to,” Jimmy said quietly.

 

“None of us do,” Thomas paused. He knew what Jimmy meant; that it was more serious than just getting old, “but no matter what, I’ll be right here,” he took Jimmy’s hand in his own, stroking his thumb across Jimmy’s now bony knuckles, “and I’ll do whatever it is that you need of me.” Thomas now raised Jimmy’s hand and kissed it tenderly, lovingly. Jimmy smiled and laid his head gently on Thomas’ shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Jimmy said, clasping Thomas’ hand. It was a weak squeeze, but it still made Thomas’ heart soar, just as every touch from Jimmy had for the many decades they had been together.

 

Silence settled over them as Thomas went back to reading his paper and Jimmy seemed more relaxed, resting against his love’s shoulder. A few minutes passed, with Thomas flipping the pages as Jimmy seemed to fight to keep his eyes open.

“Anything good in the comics?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Hmm, let me check,” Thomas responded. Jimmy, his eyes now firmly closed, could hear Thomas shuffling the pages. A minute later,

 

“Not really. Nothing amusing.”

 

“That’s too bad.”

 

“Want to help me with today’s Sudoku puzzle?”

 

“Not really, love, but if you’ll lift your arm up, I’ll cuddle you while you do it,” Jimmy offered. Without a reply, Thomas promptly moved his arm, causing Jimmy to lift his head off Thomas’ shoulder, and wrapped his arm around Jimmy and pulled him close. Jimmy nuzzled into the warmth of Thomas’ chest, laying his arm across Thomas’ now slightly squishy torso.

 

Again, another few minutes of quiet passed, with only the scratch of the pencil against the paper making any sound.

 

“That’s a six,” Jimmy pipped up.

 

“Where?”

 

“Top right box, under the eight.”

 

Thomas was quiet for a moment.

 

“Ah yes, you’re correct.”

 

“Did you check if I was right before you wrote it?” Jimmy asked suspiciously.

 

“I just like to be thorough,” Thomas drawled. Jimmy gently prodded him in the belly.

 

“I see Thomas, you don’t trust me. After all these years. I would’ve thought otherwise but…” Jimmy teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Oh be quiet you silly goose,” Thomas said with a chuckle, turning to plant a kiss into Jimmy’s graying hair. Jimmy chuckled, lifting his face to look into Thomas’. The two men stared at each other, unrestricted affection decorating their features.

 

“Just as handsome as the day I met you,” Thomas said in sweet, quiet voice.

 

“Unlikely. I’m all old and wrinkly now.”

 

“The crinkles around your eyes might be deeper, and the dimples to your smile bigger, but every day you grow more lovely, Jimmy Kent.”

 

“Oh don’t say that,” Jimmy said, dropping his eyes, as a subtle blush took over his cheeks, but a smile still on his lips.

 

“And I can still make you blush just like in the beginning too,” Thomas quipped affectionately.

 

“And I can make you shut up now just as I did back then,” Jimmy announced before he pressed his lips against Thomas’. Thomas dropped his pencil and pushed the paper aside in favor of wrapping both his arms around Jimmy, his Jimmy.

 

Thomas never would’ve known where their chance meeting would’ve taken them all those years ago. He never could’ve predicted the holidays they would go on. The anniversaries they would have. The friends they would make together. The meals they would share. The time they would spend with each other’s families. The struggles they would support each other through. The victories they would celebrate together. Thomas couldn’t have known the way life would open up like a flower on a precious spring day when Jimmy Kent became a central, irremovable, and priceless part of his life. Every day he was grateful to have him. There was not a thing, not a person, he cherished more. And the same could be said of Jimmy.

 

Thomas considered picking the paper back up and continuing his puzzle, but he could feel sleepiness nestling into his brain. Next to him Jimmy yawned.

 

“Time to go to sleep, love?” Thomas asked.

 

“Yeah,” Jimmy yawned again.

 

Thomas flicked his lamp light off and shuffled down underneath the covers, Jimmy still clinging to his side.

 

“Don’t you think you should sleep on your back? If you sleep like that you’ll be sore in the morning,” Thomas said.

 

“Bad back, bad hips, bad shoulder,” Jimmy sighed, “We used to always sleep like this and now we never do.” The sadness in Jimmy’s voice made Thomas’ heart ache.

 

“One of joys of getting old,” Thomas whispered, running a hand through Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy let Thomas pet his hair for a moment longer and then reluctantly rolled to his side of the bed. His pillow was colder, and less comforting, than Thomas. He could hear Thomas breathing beside him, but it just wasn’t the same as laying his head on Thomas’ chest and listening to his heartbeat.

 

Just as Jimmy was finally getting comfortable, he felt Thomas’ fingers brush against his and then intertwine with them.

 

Jimmy turned his head to the side, cracking his eyes open to see Thomas looking back at him. The way Thomas looked at Jimmy never failed to make his heart jump. In his smile was affection, in his eyes was devotion, and in every bone, every vein, every inch of his skin was love. Love than ran like electricity through him, through both of them, flowing between their clasped hands, keeping them warm tonight, as it would tomorrow night, and for every night they shared for the rest of their days.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
